The Legend of Spyro: The Last Command
by ZVX1245
Summary: Spyro must learn to grow up and act like the Legend he is meant to as the Eternal Night draws nearer, and the time of which Eon prophesied approached, when Nitrix' dark powers will consume the realms and engulf it into chaos. Cynder leaves out of guilt, mankind begin suspecting something is amiss in the skies, Apex searches for World's End before the missing Salazar and Reyes can.
1. Chapter 1

Preview of the second edition in the Salazar trilogy...

 **The Legend of Spyro: The Last Command**

 _While the apparent death of Salazar and the return of Nitrix Slazar has much of the Realms in shock, the beautiful Night of Eternal Darkness draw near, Gaul makes the ultimate decision to kill Spyro, Cynder flees the temple to find Master Eon, Apex continues his search for World's End, and soon mankind begins to suspect something is amiss in the skies, leading to British intervention._

 _ **(Monkey Island and PotC references are to be expected)**_

* * *

 _And It was written in the Legends of the First Chronicler, that when the Elemental moons align, a Night will occur when a Coming Darkness arises out of a World of Chaos (the Dragon Realms) and will engage in a perpetual conflict with his old nemesis Master Eon, and use the creature made of stone and fire to destroy (the Golem). Nature has given us hope to counter and solve this conflict. Purple dragons. One went rogue and became was consumed by darkness (Malefor) while the other...Spyro...is who all our hopes now lay in if there's any chance of defeating the Coming Darkness (Nitrix Slazar)._

 _-The Chronicler._

* * *

A busy street in perhaps the busiest town in the North of Britain. Hundreds walk along the streets, taking in the aroma from not only the fresh bread from bakeries but the pollution from factories. A hooded figure dashes through the roads, as the wind and heavy rain brush against his face, nearly blowing his hat and coat right off him. He rushed into a tall business place on a melancholy road, it's light darkened windows contrasting with the light coming from the other houses. The man walked along the bright, orange ochre floorboards to a dark section of the room, where a miserly man was sat alone, counting his change, with a bottle of alcohol beside him.

"Good morning, Professor Marcus" he greeted.

Professor Alec Horatio Marcus was his name, and he was as scientist who's studies proved effective in deciphering what came before the human race. However, everyone dismissed him as being a crazy old man, leading to him secluding himself from society until he proved his analysis.

"You let the wind in" Marcus growled, not facing him.

The man looked at a painting erected into the wall, painted by Marcus himself. It was off mythological creatures with wings, known as dragons.

"I must say what fine artwork you have; a professor and an artist" praised the visitor.

"Art is in the eye of the beholder, you will not understand the deeper meaning to it".

"Do I have the pleasure of greeting Mr. Salazar or Professor Marcus?" he politely asked.

Marcus looked up at him. "Salazar is dead. He died 13 years ago on this very night".

"Sir, the British colonial authority wishes to speak with you" the man explained.

Lord James drank his tea, while staring at the professor.

"I am so sorry to interrupt your days events with this unexpected summoning" apologised James, handing him a cup of tea. "But please allow me to ask you, what do you know of dragons?"

"A myth; a legend, originating from the stories of St. George" said Marcus, refusing to allow someone else to call him mad.

"A myth, hardly, at least not according to your book" argued James. "New accounts have been revealed on the 9th most feared man to ever live, and your former research assistant, Zanaz Salazar. It is believed, judging from fossils left behind, that he to shared your beliefs in dragons. And it appears as though something is alive...above our very heads".

Marcus put his glass down. "Are you implying that you have found evidence of dragons?"

"No I am saying I WANT evidence of dragons existence, because this new document has revealed something threatening exists and I seek your help in destroying it".

* * *

Cynder woke with a scare. Not really a scare, more like a dazzled, unexplained feeling. She looked over to her friend, Spyro, who she was nestled beside, and he too was awake, apparently long before her. Her underbelly felt strangely moist, probably thanks to her strange dream. Cynder's reclusive nature in recent days led Spyro to ask Cynder to spend a night with him out on the balcony to hopefully end that cycle.

"Spyro, anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, just a weird dream" he dismissed.

Cynder nodded, having had one herself. She edged herself closer to him, rolling against his side, so her back was against his golden torso. Her tail and his swashed against one another. That's when Cynder felt it. Something really wet beneath them, something wet and sticky. Spyro blushed, making Cynder realise what it was. ( **remember that in Eternal Night, both dragons are presumed to be 13, and as such their bodies begin changing).** She recognised it as the same substance that came out of Flame which he released into her. She felt something hard and long suddenly rest against her back scales. It was coming from in between her purple friend's legs. Now it was clear to her.

Spyro, embarrassingly turned away.

"Um, Spyro, you...do realise that's natural right...your getting older so your body is going to change, mine is too" she told him, her lesson with Flame and the consequences of it matured her slightly.

Spyro looked back at her, unaware if that substance was his or hers, considering his strange dream. Suddenly a wonderful smell hit his nostrils. A sweet aroma, originating from his black dragoness friend. _Wow, she even smells beautiful._

"Spyro your snout is touching my chest" Cynder made him snap out of it.

"Oh sorry it's just that smell-

"I know, like I told you, it's natural as our bodies change and we become teenagers" she assured him.

"Oh, it just seems hard to accept, I just found out my true identity a couple of weeks ago and now I'm already becoming a teen, it seems like I was just reborn now" Spyro explained his thoughts.

"Tell me about it, I literally just changed back from an adult and now just like that my childhood is over...again" she chuckled. The hardness poking at her crimson underbelly wouldn't go.

Cynder was feeling strangely warm.

"You coming down with something? You seem really hot. In the temperature way!" Spyro quickly corrected himself. Cynder giggled slightly.

"Nah, it's just...I dunno. I'm just feeling strangely hot" she said.

"Then why are you leaning against me so much" smirked Spyro.

"I can't explain it, but doing that relieves my warm feeling, as if satisfying it" she puzzled.

Ignitus had told him that as he grew into a teen, his hormones would change and he would find love less of the "plague" he once considered it to be. He could only guess the same of Cynder. But, he always thought of Cynder as just a friend. He was glad he had a father-figure like Ignitus to look up to and guide him as his real one vanished and was now "up there".

Cynder nuzzled her friend, guessing the reason of his despairing eyes.

"C-Cynder, can I ask a favour from you?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah".

"Is it ok if...I spend some time alone? Whatever these changes are, it's making me feel uncomfortable considering your here".

"I was thinking the same thing" she agreed, getting up and locating her old platform. She was relieved that he said it first, since she didn't want to seem like the bad one. "Good night Spyro". Probably the last time she could wish him some form of good fortune, she wanted to leave without telling anyone.

* * *

Opaque, dark, endless water with a coffin rowing down it. It droned on towards the sandy shores of Blood island, far from the town made up from shipwrecks. Suddenly, a golden sword, burst through the wood and a hand carrying the blade emerged. A tiger stood upright, gazing at the sight in front of him.

"Ah, just on time" he said to himself, taking out a skeleton bone and rowing himself towards shore. He steadily stood on top of the coffin as it began to sink, and just when it did he put his right foot forward and walked along the sandy beaches towards a campfire, where one ape and one cheetah pirate were sitting around, eating marshmallows.

"So then I busted in, raising my golden sword, and Woodrow Reyes cried 'no please Apex I beg for mercy'" Apex was telling them his widely exaggerated story.

"I think I know how he must've felt" groaned the ape.

"If I have to listen to this story once more I'm gonna be crying meself" added the cheetah.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't recognise a good story if you paid for it...which you can't because of this stupid embargo your weird cheetah tribe imposed on the island" retorted the tiger.

"Don't you have any new stories?" moaned the ape.

"Well actually, that's why I'm hear, to find the treasure all men and women crave; haunts the dreams of every sailor and dragon" he revealed.

"You don't mean- they both began. "World's End!?"

"Exactly".

"Then why'd you come here, there's no treasure on Blood island?" asked the ape.

"Well I know that now, the lesson's been learned all right, it won't happen again" Apex dramatically said, getting up to leave. "Just to recap, there's no treasure buried on this island?"

The other two hit their hands on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing around the great library of the temple, Spyro found himself lost in thought yet his brain was unable to comprehend a single regular one. The whole evening a strange feeling had consumed him like a spider to it's prey and he couldn't shake it off. The library had survived it's days being a rotting corpse as Cynder's forces laid waste to the entire swamp. It later survived a vicious attack by ghost troopers under the command of a fearsome foe commanding a devastating ship. Speaking off, as each day went past she became more and more secretive and reclusive, as if she had become a vampire, and Spyro was very concerned about her. He had gotten so wrapped up in his own grief that he had forgotten how it must be like for Cynder, having never known her parents and kidnapped from her birth...forced to do things to people who have sworn eternal revenge...such as...Spyro thought it best not to think about him.

It's huge, golden columns towered over him as he paced up and down, trying to focus on the large bookcases scattered around him.

"Ah, Spyro, it is good to see you here in the Great Dragon Library!" cried a familiar voice.

Spyro turned to see Volteer.

"Volteer!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't see you there".

"Come to brush up on a bit of dragon history- knowledge is power you know- well now that you no your potential I'm sure you would want to focus on the great dragon's that preceded you?" guessed the yellow dragon, not realising that not everyone shared the same love of books that he did. "Or is just to get away from Terrador's snoring, personally that's why I'm here?"

"No, I just wanted a quiet place to think" said the purple dragon.

"Hm, then I won't keep you" Volteer returned to whatever he was doing.

The yellow dragon later approached him as he was sitting on the massive desk, looking down and facing his reflection, grief and uncertainty in his eyes.

"So what is that you are thinking off?" he asked, noticing these looks.

"Just about my father, I never knew him and yet it seemed so...strange having him there for just a while, and then everything was gone" Spyro covered up his true feelings with his secondary, while just as troublesome, thought.

"Oh I see" sighed Volteer, deeply. "We dragon's refer to this as the Circle of Life, and now it has befallen upon your father. I knew him once as he was a fellow guardian like us"

"What was he like?" asked Spyro.

"Exactly as young and ambitious, and mischievous as you" grinned Volteer, causing Spyro to share his grin. "But, like you, he deeply cared about dragon kind and us, especially Ignitus who was like a father to him- most probably why my comrade treats you like his own- however Exedra always wanted to make him proud and that eventually turned to darkness, as a dark power- the same that grasped hold of Malefor- took control of your father and sent him down his wicked path".

"What dark force?"

"There are some things not even a dragon as old as me know" replied Volteer. "But it appears as though you haven't lost everything, it seems you feel just as home as you did when you saved Cynder".

"I dunno, Volteer, it's just I've had this strange feeling for her ever since she came here, and it's only getting stronger" admitted the purple dragon, finally. "I think it's empathy but I'm not sure".

"Should be, you and her share similar lives; strangely parallel" agreed Volteer, taking out a large book and opening to a page with a teen dragon picture on it. "You see Spyro, as you grow so does your body. You begin experiencing things not uncommon for maturing dragon's, as your path to an adult continues. With that, comes an attraction to the opposite sex, so it is only natural that you begin developing some form of attraction to her. You don't like like her do you?"

"What!?"

"Does she know you like like her and does she like like you or does she just like you not in a like like way" riddled Volteer.

"Huh!?" exclaimed Spyro, turning red. "Maybe the next page has some more answers" he began turning the page, but Volteer quickly stopped him.

"No! You're to young to see that!" he cried, burning the book.

"Volteer! You just burnt the Ancient Guide to Ageing!" yelled Terrador, appearing from the other entrance high above the balcony near the stone staircases.

"Sorry" he apologised.

"Aw c'mon you were just about to get to the juicy bits" moaned Sparx.

"Sparx!?" cried both dragons.

"How long were you there?" asked Spyro, scared he might have heard his confession on Cynder.

"Just came actually, lucky I dodged out the way before oldie here burnt me to a crisp!" taunted Sparx.

"That still remains very much in vain" muttered Volteer, as the two left, so Terrador could continue scolding him.

"NEEERRRRRRDDDD!" teased Sparx. "What happened to the Spyro who used to headbutt sheep and beat up Ripto, you have changed man, now your spending time with books".

"No, I was just asking a few questions, is all" denied Spyro. "But...you're right I am growing up to fast, I kinda don't want to, I liked it better before when we roamed the lands on our own free-will, now it feels like the weight of the entire world rests on my shoulders".

"Actually it's the entire UNIVERSE, and the Universe is a pretty heavy thing to carry on shoulders, well your's might be fat enough to though" insulted Sparx, laughing.

"Ok that's it" Spyro began playfully chasing his step-brother through the temple.

* * *

Made up of broken ships. Some town. It wasn't much to look at, but it was stern and the inhabitants made best with what they had. The main beach was where many of the small attractions lay while the entire town was constructed from overturned and wrecked ships, that lay above (and some half-sunken) above a sea that stretched out into the unknown. Apex walked over the hill that connected the town built on the sea to dry land and proceeded down the bridge, but not before noticing the sign on the grass that read " **Welcome to Blood Island, NO TREZER HUNTIN ZONE"**

Even Apex snorted at the bad spelling. However as soon as he approached the bridge a short, fierce looking cheetah approached him.

"Hey where do you think your going?" he demanded.

"Me? Oh, I was hoping to go into the NO TREZER HUNTIN town" said Apex, making fun of the town sign.

"A wise guy, eh?" he snarled, grabbing him and turning him upside down, pulling him over the bridge and shaking him.

"HELP POLICE!" he screamed.

"Scream all you like, but there's a new law enforcement on this island, and that's me!" laughed the cheetah, as Apex' money fell into the sea.

"So then who eats the doughnuts?"

"I eat what I see fit, that includes wood" said the cheetah, finally pulling him back once he heard no more metal clanging. "Hey your loaded this is my lucky night". He prepared to leave. "Remember wherever you go, sea or land, you will never be free from Zerebrous the Grand!"

Once he left, Apex wiped his face of sweat.

"Tough town" he muttered. "Things have really changed since last time I was here".

A man suddenly approached him from the bridge, taking pictures of him from his camera with such powerful light that Apex nearly fell back into the water.

"Hey what's the big idea!" he complained, pushing him away.

"Sorry, Z, but news is news" he defended.

"My near death-experience is news?" he questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, kid, I need coverage of something, think of all the money I'll make from reporting on Zerebrous' first beating in less than two days" the reporter dreamed.

"Wow you really ran out of ideas" assumed the tiger. "Who is this midget cheetah, why is Blood Island so full of rules now and, most importantly, do they still sell Grog?"

"Ever since the Ape's conquest of the Bloody Sea a couple weeks ago, the Cheetah tribes need to find new ways of trading, so they thought about using the seas off this island, imposing a very very costly embargo on the island: no ship can leave or enter without Zerebrous making them pay through the nose!" explained the reporter. "And that's not good for anyone's business let me tell you. Luckily, I've been able to sustain mine from gaining reliable information from a secretive source, who dabbled in the ways of mystic arts".

"Mystic arts? Who is this person?" demanded Apex. Perhaps he or she could tell him or possibly even direct him to _World's End_.

"Sorry, that's on a need-to-know basis"

"But I NEED TO KNOW".

"Why should I give up the secrets to you and not anyone else- I've been keeping this person a secret to stop Zerebrous from suspecting a thing?"

"Because...I'm going to ask her about the map...to _World's End_ ".

The reporter burst out laughing.

"Ha! You seem like an imaginative fellow, tell you what, bring me some news to report on and I'll cough up the secrets" offered the reporter, walking away, laughing. "Ha, _World's End,_ where do they get this stuff from ha ha ha".

* * *

Spyro found Cynder gazing into the pond where Ignitus' mentor used to train him. It was a small pond stationed in an area of the swamp where no one, not even the darkest of creatures, touched it. It lay under a tall, cherry blossom tree. Cynder sighed, seeing the reflecting of Spyro walking towards her.

"Is there any reason you out here in the dark?" he asked. "I know this area is protected, but it's cold".

"I don't know I've just been feeling strangely...hot" she replied. "Just wanted some alone time".

"You've been having alone time for the last several days. What's up?" Spyro walked closer to her.

"Just thinking about Ember. I hope she's ok" she confessed.

"Yeah me too"

"So how'd you know her?"

"Me and Sparx first met her when we after this egg-thief called Red, she was a bit...obsessive about me" he explained. "But that was back when I was a kid, travelling between different, unknown lands. That was when it was fun and games, now it's just...work, training, saving the world, as well as a damsel" he grinned at Cynder, who grinned back.

"Although if I remember it was only three weeks ago when I was out rescuing you" she remembered.

"Uh-huh and then I had to rescue you again afterwards" he reminded her. "So you plan on staying out here?"

"Well where do you plan on going?" she asked, hoping he would leave her to her thoughts.

"Where you are" he replied, making her snap out of it.

"Fine let's go" she gave in.

As she turned to walk, she tripped over a large stone and when Spyro turned back to see what was the matter she collided straight into him, her nuzzle crossing, her snout touching his and her face bright red.

They were both locked in an accidental, but deep, kiss. Instead of breaking free, Cynder tried embracing it for a minute, closing her eyes and being overcome with warm feelings. Spyro finally broke it and the two stared at each other, their faces bright red.

"S-Sorry about that" he stammered, avoiding eye contact.

"No I was being clumsy" she countered. "So...um...

"Should we go now?" insisted Spyro.

"Yeah ok"

 **Many areas of Blood Island are based on Monkey Island's Scabb Island and Zerebrous is basically Largo LeGrande here.**


	3. Chapter 3

The milky speckles twirled and danced along the sky in various patterns, tugging at the corners of the bright moons, as another planet came into alignment with the two behind it, already aligned from nights before. The time was nigh...

* * *

Chilly wind; stars burned with the brilliant sapphire pallor of electric light. Carnage ensued, trees writhing and flailing, groans of pain carried away by the wind. It screamed like a banshee, uprooting weeds and shrubs in a fit of ever-consuming rage. Livid black clouds reared up like a cobra readying itself for attack. They spat lightning mercilessly onto the pitiful scene below, which cut through the sky not unlike burning venom.

As the dreaded vessel of the damned, forged from chaos, droned along the eerie waves, it's black sails known by all. It's sinister planks, it's dark sails, all pointed to one thing. Salazar.

 _Nihilius_ came to a halt, as the stormy seas bashed against the underside of the ship, although even the waves were to stilled with shock over it's menacing attire to confront the warship. Salazar stood at the helm of the ship, gazing below at the wide open sea, as if expecting something. As the Spaniard embraced the coming lightning that consumed the sky, his new captain came to his side.

"Grand admiral?" asked Abril, concerned by his long absence from the deck.

"What is it lieutenant...my apologies, I meant capitan Abril" he turned.

"Captain? I thought that was a post reserved for our treacherous old friend, the one who made off with the _Fury"_ recalled the new captain of the _Nihilius._

"Indeed, he will be missed" said Salazar. "But his uses have expired. Granted, he knows as well as I do that the time of the Eternal Night is approaching- the planets and moons are beginning to align".

"Ohh, we expecting a show?" asked the eccentric Count. Moneybone, who saw it in his best interest to remain with his fellow dead...for the time being. "Or is you know who, expecting to show. I can't rhyme show with show can I?"

"If by that you are referring to Nitrix Slazar then no, not yet" said Salazar. "Only once the Moons align will his power be unleashed, Exedra's attack has left him mortally wounded and unable to continue his plans".

"And what is his plans?" asked Moneybone.

Salazar grunted and stared of into the sea again.

"You don't know do you?" realised Abril. "I mean, no mean for disrespect sir".

"This is the location known as _World's End_ , once the planets align this gateway will open and then Slazar will have access to a gateway" he explained.

"But what is in this _World's End_?" asked Abril.

"Gold!?" hoped Moneybone.

"That I don't know, but what I do know is Slazar will kill his old enemy, Malefor, first before using the Destroyer to destroy Earth himself".

"Er, so why did we release that beast?"

"I assumed with Cynder under our control, Slazar would bend to my will, but apparently not. No matter, once we open _World's End_ we will use it's secrets to control Nitrix and force him to not only kill Malefor but every dragon that dares breath".

"So we are to remain here until that night?" asked Abril, not certain this plan is a good one. "What if the Dark Lord suspects something".

Salazar snickered. "He has his eyes focused on one dragon only- Spyro. So let him, let him mingle with his enemy, but in the mean time, I fear Eon may still be alive and as I said he is the only one aside Spyro who can kill Slazar. So you two are to find and destroy him".

* * *

The northern lights shimmered like never before. The lights blazed in the silent sky. Moving in great swaying bands of colour, they would resembled the swirl of a nascent rose that had begun to open. Sometimes it was a great river, and sometimes it was great lines descending to earth.

Alec Marcus gazed through his telescope at the brilliant starry night, observing the planetary alignments, and then writing down more notes on his pad.

"It's not possible" he muttered.

"Professor?" called a voice. The Director and Lord James entered.

"More than 10 volcanoes worldwide are erupting" explained James. "And each day another planet comes into alignment with each other, no doubt a coincidence".

"Tectonic activity is responsible, these moons aligning may simply be a solar or lunar eclipse occurring" dismissed Marcus, not one for believing in superstition.

"Oh and it appears as though we can add shooting stars to our list" the Director pointed out the window where, in the midst of the night sky, an object was hurling ferociously towards the Earth, crashing with a huge explosion.

"We should go investigate, hopefully it will shed some light on the situation!" urged Marcus, secretly hoping this object is dragon.

* * *

Spyro walked into the centre of the temple, glaring at the huge stone statue of a scary looking dragon.

"Ah there you are, young dragon" greeted Ignitus, appearing from behind the statue.

"Ignitus it's good to see you again!" cheered Spyro, having not seen his mentor for a while. He wanted to stay close to Ignitus, as he was the fatherly figure towards him.

"I know I cannot replace your father, but I will try my best to be a decent substitute" grieved Ignitus, guessing his thoughts. "I see you have found your father's statue."

"He looks so evil" glared Spyro.

"That he was, overcome by the Dark Master's evil until he became his apprentice" sighed the fire dragon. "But he paid the price, as the Master abandoned him for Cynder; Gaul drowned Exedra believing him to be dead."

"But Sala...I mean he found his way to the Dead" Spyro dared not mention Salazar's name.

"Precisely, my greatest mistake, I will try not to do it again, but promise me Spyro you will not succumb to evil like your father and the Dark Master did".

"I promise" vowed Spyro.

"Good. Ah Cynder! I haven't seen you in a while, everything ok?" Ignitus noticed Cynder entering.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ignitus" she lied. "Spyro can I talk to you about something...in private?"

"Yeah sure" Spyro went towards her.

Suddenly, agony flowed through the purple dragon as he collapsed to the floor groaning and screaming.

"Spyro!" cried Cynder.

"Spyro...Spyro what is happening!?" yelled Ignitus, running towards him.

However, a powerful, purple lightning bolt coming from the purple dragon shocked him and hurled him back with such force that a loud shake followed. His eyes turned dark, as his body followed suit.

"Spyro, what's gotten into you!?" panicked Cynder, leaning closer to help him.

But Dark Spyro wouldn't have it. Hurling his claw forward, he scratched Cynder right across her left eye, allowing the blood to drip onto his paws. Purple mist and lightning surrounded the young dragon, as it was clear that the Spyro they knew was not home.

The other guardians rushed in to Ignitus' assist.

"Spyro, calm down" urged Cyril.

"When you read him a night time story, did you tell him to become Darth Vader or something?" Terrador snarled at Volteer.

"Darth who?" he returned.

"Never mind it- I was referencing!" growled the earth dragon. He ran towards Dark Spyro, but the dark being shot more lightning at him.

In Spyro's head, the poor, helpless dragon could see nothing but the body of a dark being surrounding him. It's eyes were bright purple, it's attire spelled evil but Spyro was in too much pain to care.

"Do my bidding!" thundered the entity. "Kill Ignitus!"

It was clear now. The voice, the eyes, it was the one Salazar summoned, the one who his father died trying to kill.

"No...y-y-your dead!" yelled Spyro, collapsing from the pain yet again.

"Foolish child!" thundered Nitrix, exerting his control over him.

"Spyro may hear you but he cannot answer!" roared Dark Spyro. "As he is enduring his own torment!"

"Nitrix Slazar" gasped Terrador.

Igntius and the other three Guardians took certain positions around the room, each aiming at him, leaving Cynder confused. It was as if they had been training for this like they were ninja's or something.

"Release him at once!" ordered Ignitus.

"You cannot defeat me, follower of Eon, I have conquered this body and by my will alone, all upon your Realm will fall into chaos!" he refused. "I am the master of my fate, not Malefor. I am the master of darkness, not Malefor!"

All four dragons unleashed their elemental powers onto Dark Spyro, as Cynder covered her eyes.

Soon, Spyro was laying in the centre of the room, with his eyes closed, back to his purple self. Cynder rushed towards him, as did Sparx, who had just entered.

"Spyro wake up!" cried the dragonfly.

Spyro's weary eyes opened, but his body was shaking, and his voice was voice was full of fear.

"H-h-he was i-i-inside my h-h-head" he stammered.

"There, there, Spyro, it's all over know, we've expelled him" cooed Ignitus.

"Cynder I'm so sorry" he noticed her bleeding wound.

"It's ok Spyro, it wasn't your fault" she told him, her blood still dripping on the floor.

"Take them both to the Barracks and watch over them, attend to Cynder's wound" ordered Ignitus.

As they all left, Ignitus stared out the balcony at the sky, noticing the pinkish planet moving into position.

"It was as you said Master Eon" gasped Ignitus, his voice mirroring Spyro's fearful tone. "Nitrix Slazar is the coming darkness you warned about. Stay strong Spyro".

* * *

A blueish moon aligned with the pinkish planet, adjacent to the other moons and planets that had already done so, as the Eternal Night drew near.

 _Stay Strong yourself, Ignitus, for if you do not guide Spyro along the right path, he will surrender to the Coming Darkness. Salazar's forces have found World's End, now only Spyro can stop him for the safety of all dragonkind. However he will need help, in the form of a pirate._

 _-The Chronicler._

 **A little side-note: Some parts of this story is influenced by the Transformers Prime episode "One Shall Fall", I felt it's dark tone matched the one I was trying to create in this conclusion the the Salazar duology. It's amazing how shows/movies/games are able to influence stories. I would definitely recommend watching that episode, it's really epic, it feels like the Legend Of Spyro, it even has the main villain coming out from a Volcano.**


	4. Chapter 4

To the island, today was the day that history was once again made by Captain Apex Z. Standing upright, staring at- what he thought was- a mesmerising horizon, directly at the ship at the far end of the island with it's lights beaming.

Removing his hands from his dark blue, jacket, he inhaled the misty products of the air and exhaled them back.

"I don't really know why you're standing at the edge of a mountain side" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

It was Ozzie the elevator operator. If you could call what he operated an elevator. It was basically a wooden structure that would carry you down, assuming the man pushed the lever attached to the mechanisms used to control it tight enough. If he didn't or the ropes snapped, then you would fall thirty foot of the mountain, plunging down into the jagged, large rocks or even the canopy of jungle leaves attached to the sides of the mountain, or perhaps bash your head on the wooden bridges connecting several rocks to the mountain so one could walk towards the doomed cave.

Or you could land in the water and live, but that was pretty much a miracle.

"Give me a few more seconds too finish posing" the tiger called back, resuming his serious face. His eyes were fixed on the two mysterious ships vanishing in the grey clouds in the distant sea. "Okay maximum coolness reached. You were saying?"

"Er right, right," stammered the short, nervous looking man. He appeared quite anxious as he wasn't sure how exactly to use this elevator. The usual worker was absent so he had to fill in. He went onboard one of the "vanishing ships"- as they are called- one day and was never heard from again. "So…you, er, step lightly on the wood…lift, and I'll um lower you down."

"And then I meet the evil guys?" asked Apex.

"Yeah, yeah, sure" the man anxiously nodded. "Zerebrous' right hand men, they are".

"Now you're sure this is safe?" Apex repeated his earlier question.

"Safe? Ha, is that knot tied in securely" the short man joked, laughing. "No, seriously, is it, because I'd like to know, so I don't k-kill anyone. I mean, I've never tried it before, but it c-can't hurt to try, right?"

Apex hummed, uncertain, and stood on the creaking piece of wood.

"Y-y-you don't look that heavy, I'm sure it'll be fine" the man re-assured Apex.

"Maybe I should leave my jacket up here, since weight seems to be a concern" decided Apex, as he didn't want to have to resort to revealing-

Suddenly, the piece of wood gave in to gravity as the mass imploded on the planks, causing it to stray from the ropes attached to it and pummel downwards.

* * *

His poor eyes full of tears, his heart painted from red to black, his young wings drenched from the salty teardrops of his own betrayed eyes. There he lay pitying himself, as no one else did. There under the pale moonlight, beside the misty sea with the darkest of nights, Flame was there, despite everything he did she wasn't here. Ten years he forced himself to sit on the decks of Salazar's ghost ship just to protect her. And now finally after ten years when they could be together, she wasn't here. Why wasn't she here? Because of Spyro.

"How long are you going to sulk?" asked the Forever King. "While Nitrix Slazar's rise is imminent"

"Go away!" yelled Flame. "Spyro will handle it, he's the hero, not me".

"No he cannot do it alone, you've travelled with Ember long enough so you know how much it hurt her to leave you as much as it does for you" said the Forever King.

"Ha! 'Hurt her', she chose Spyro"

"Maybe, but Master Eon is out there somewhere, and none of them know how to find it except you" said the King. "The British are coming; Salazar is still out there; Nitrix is coming and so is Malefor, you think a little fire-breather who doubts his own destiny will handle all that? Right now, you are the only one standing in the way of the deaths of thousands of dragons and you do nothing, as the Dead take command of the sea".

"You're right, I know where Eon is, I must bring him home" Flame decided, stretching out his wings.

"Hurry Flame, before the Coming Darkness takes you in as well!" the Forever King yelled as Flame flew out into the sunset.

* * *

Not a scream was heard, and Apex' groan was solely due to him standing back up from the hard, cold, rocky surface that surrounded the entrance of the cave, where he now stood. Or lay.

How was this possible? How, you ask? For in Apex' hand he held the Golden Sword, carved by Master Eon himself to slay Nitrix Slazar the first time round. He didn't want to have to reveal it but obviously he had no choice.

Apex stretched his back before walking towards the bright cave entrance. In order for him to first give the map to this Voodoo Lady to decipher for him, he would have to first steal back his map from Zerebrous.

He immediately charged in.

"Stand aside, this is a raid!" he shouted.

Before him was the biggest beehive of gold he had ever set his eyes upon. Below the five step staircase in front of him, was floorboards made of Acacia wood, and on them, gold, diamonds, jewels galore. Apex' eyes widened at this illustrious sight.

"I do not like this tiger, kill him please" a voice interrupted his gaze.

"Why does everyone like doing that to me?" wondered Apex.

"You mean wanting to kill you or interrupting your gazing?" asked a second voice.

It was Lord James' agent, Fink, and another agent of the EITC, who goes by the secret name 'Gold Magnet', his real name was and always will be a secret.

"How can we help you, Mr…?" began Fink.

"And after we help you, then can we kill you?" growled Gold.

"Dr- actually, Dr. Hanzdefewineiufssapasdfrowessn Salazar" lied the tiger.

With that, the two burst out laughing.

"Everyone knows that Salazar's been dead for over eight years!" said Fink in between his hysterical laughter.

"Although, there are those who say that, late at night, if you stare into the fog long enough, you may see the _Silent Blade_ , captained by the lost spirit of Salazar" stated Gold, narrowing his eyes.

"An old legend" snorted Fink. "And I do not believe in spirits. So Apex Z, was it, what is that you want?"

Apex was alarmed that he knew his name, maybe what everyone said about Zerebrous was correct, his eyes really do go everywhere.

"If you knew my name, why'd you ask?" questioned Apex.

"Just to mess with you" grinned Fink. "Zerebrous knows all who enters upon his island."

"How nice to see some fellow rebels become thieves and beggars," Apex responded sarcastically.

"Thieves and beggars? Perhaps. What are you?"

"A thief? Occasionally. An adventurer? On my good days. A hero? When I feel like it."

"Then why not join the British, you'd make a fortune and be a hero?" asked Gold. "Although the post of hero is reserved for the one who destroyed Cynder- Spyro the purple dragon".

"I'd rather not subscribe onto strange little…traders. Not at a time like this" he refused. He had more pressing things to worry about than to return to the Royal Navy.

"Such as?" Gold learned forward. He could already guess why he had come before them.

"The map to _World's End_ " revealed the tiger, although not much of a revelation considering they already knew. "Reyes made it, I had it, you stole it, I want it. Now." Gold hissed in response. "Please."

"But we have so much to offer in the ranks of the Empire, such a place in the governorship of these new realms" offered Fink.

"What is your perception of a 'new realms'?" Apex walked down the stairs, away from the draft coming from the entrance. "Dragons live here, you think they'll led Lord James and Director stupid colonise it?"

"Things have changed, Apex" Gold to learned forward. "These dragons had their time, now it's OUR time to shine, either they move or be moved, I'll have one way and I don't care which".

"Okay, can we skip the lecturing" interrupted Apex, rudely.

Fink nodded behind his back, but was stopped by Gold's sudden and ferocious turn.

"Shall we make a deal then?" proposed Gold. "If you beat us in a friendly game of poker, we shall hand you the map piece you so desperately crave."

Apex edged himself closer to the table and seated himself opposite Fink, beside Gold. Pushing aside the riches, Gold took out a stack of cards, dividing them into three equal sets, one for each of them.

"You, as well as us, know exactly what secrets lay at _World's End_ " Gold whispered, deeply. "Nonetheless, it will cost you nothing less than a fortune for us to give up such a prize, therefore, I propose an alternative. That is, if you trust us?"

Despite his brain telling him to say "I trust you as far as I could throw you" (which wouldn't be that far actually) he replied with a simple "of course".

They took a minute to study there cards, and Apex, while noticing Gold's sneaky glances at his opponents and Fink's 'I'm on your side, what's wrong with you?' look, noticed his own pile of cards appeared widely uneven. For starters, he barely had any cards beyond the number 2. Clearly he had been deceived. Fortunately, the shady sailor that bought him to this mountain side mentioned their trickery, so Apex employed his own tricks.

Secretly, placing the cards in his pocket, he took out a set of five equal card's and gave in.

"Five of a kind! Not even you two can beat that!" he smirked, pushing the five forward. Gold hissed once again.

"You are correct, Apex, we cannot" agreed Gold, a devious grin appearing on his face. "The question remains, however, whether or not you can beat a pair."

"A pair?" asked Apex.

"A pair of murderous agents!" Fink whipped out a pistol. "US, I am talking about US".

"Oh, 'a pair' that's pretty clever" Apex nervously chuckled. "Now now gentlemen".

Suddenly, Ozzie burst open the door above the ladder and looked around. "There's a man out back with a parcel saying you need to sign".

The deathly wind brushed inside the cave, destroying the light stored in the lamps and darkening the entire room.

"There he goes!" yelled Gold, as he and Fink chased him.

"Behind you, you fool!" screamed Gold, leaping down from the balcony and landing on the table.

As another cloud approached, the room darkened even more, making Fink crash onto Gold as he leapt down as well.

"You idiot, get off me!" he shrieked.

"Who are you calling a-

* * *

Apex returned to the grass infused with sand beach, where he approached the hooded, man in his small dinghy.

"Got what I need from Lord James' terrible agents" he told him.

"Good, let us leave this place of death" his raspy and dark voice urged.

For it not for his slender and shorter characteristics, Apex could easily mistake him for Reyes.

Keeping to the mist, the hooded man sailed as close towards the shore as possible to get to the other side.

"How I hate this blasted mist" complained the man.

"Really, I think it's pretty" replied Apex.

"Sure it's pretty but EGAD is it dull!"

"You sure you won't be coming with me?"

"No, I've spent too long in the comfort of death, but someone else will help you mark my words- or should I say some dragon" refused the hooded figure. "Plus, my coupon for a free meal at Dead Cavern's is about to expire, and I really love their burgers."

"Does that count as news?" Apex asked the reporter upon arriving back in town.

"You bet!" he cheered. "I got to be honest, going to that creepy lady for news is kinda disturbing, give me one more story and I'll fork over her secrets!"

 **If any of you have played/ seen Monkey Island 3, you might recall the scene in the cave of Skull Island, when Guybrush has to steal a diamond from the two smugglers, who know all and see all on Blood Island.**


	5. The Eternal Night

Spyro woke with a fright. Looking around the dark platform he was sleeping on, all he saw was illuminating stars vibrating in the velvet skies. The patterns covering the stone slabs were hypnotising to his eyes considering he just woke up.

Distantly he heard a familiar voice speaking his name.

"S-S-Spyro" Sparx continued.

The drowsy purple dragon looked forward at the mist obscuring a beautiful pink planet, standing perfectly beside a smaller, yet unique, barren rock of a moon. Sparx suddenly cut off his view by buzzing in front of his eyes, his glowing body standing out from the indigo sky he was flying beside.

"Hey Spyro! Some night, huh? Beautiful" Sparx gazed at what was amongst him.

"What is it you want, Sparx?" asked Spyro, knowing his foster brother must be in need of something to wake him at this time. He was a bit annoyed, since he had his heart set on resting tonight, as today something hideous revealed itself. Him and Cynder were in the training grounds trying out a device that brings your thoughts to life, in hopes that Spyro could see if his powers had returned, when a large ape had come to life and mercilessly attacked them. Then something snapped in Spyro, as soon as he hurt Cynder. Protecting her was all he wanted to do at that moment, and in his anger he transformed, yet again, into the dark form he did in his conflict with Flame and his obsession by Nitrix.

The ape looked similar to the beast that forged an alliance with the crew of the _Silent Blade_ and had worked for Cynder back when she was corrupted.

"Huh. Why do I have to want something?" rebuked Sparx. "I'm just ready to begin the best day ever now that the evil-psycho-she-dragon is gone".

 _She-dragon?_

"What?!" interrupted Spyro. "Cynder? What do you mean Sparx?"

"Whoa! Calm down big fella. Gosh, you're awfully tense" noticed Sparx. Spyro knew he was tense, the fear of another threat to Cynder's life had haunted him recently, and he hated to admit it to Sparx, but he had formed a really close friendship with her in the short time she had stayed at the temple, and he really liked her. Sparx, on the other hand, not so much. "Hmm, haven't been sleeping much? You should listen to Volteer tell one of his stories. That'll put anyone to sleep."

He hadn't been sleeping much, yes, he felt as if every time he dozed off, Nitrix would possess him again. Eventually, he got over it, after he managed to sleep one full night without fear of anything.

"Sparx...what happened?" demanded Spyro.

"Okay, you ready?" began Sparx. "I get up to get some fresh air, since I don't sleep much myself these days with ah..the female-of-fright hanging about, low and behold...there she was, sneaking out into the garden...". Shivering, Sparx continued. "She gives me the creeps, dude. Hear my teeth". Sparx' teeth began chattering.

"Come on. We have to find her!" declared Spyro, refusing to allow Cynder to endanger her life again. "It's dangerous for her to be outside the temple at night".

Sparx hovered in front of him and put a halt to his walking. "It's dangerous for ANY OF US to be out at night" he said. "Besides, Ignitus said you have to wait till your powers return... cause you're weak." He snickered after.

"No time to argue! Come on" refused the purple dragon, running ahead of him.

Sparx sighed. He knew when Spyro was determined to do something, that adventurous little fire-breather wouldn't stop till he did. And Cynder's presence, recently, had encouraged him to do a lot of things.

"Ah, you'd be helpless without me. I better come with you" coughed Sparx, following him.

* * *

Sneaking past the snoring adult dragons, the duo made their way outside. After battling the creatures that lurk in the shadows, they finally caught up to Cynder right near the exit of the temple.

"Cynder what are you doing out at this time?" asked Spyro.

"You shouldn't have followed me Spyro" replied the black dragon, her voice filled with sadness and grief. Clearly, her ordeal had not ended with her freedom from Malefor. It was clear from her body language, her recent behaviour and the way she spoke that she was still terribly shaken up by everything that had happened. Her own personal guilt over things she had done, both when she was enslaved and free, encouraged her to run...just run from the world.

"That's good enough for me. See ya!" the cheerful dragonfly exclaimed.

"Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is" she pleaded. Her bright, emerald eyes sank deep into his, another trance he was locked into. The shimmering green reflected perfectly in this dark night, yet she felt as if the darkness was her.

Spyro noticed her shivering.

"I'm just trying to understand" he said. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm leaving Spyro, I don't belong here" she confessed.

"How could you say that?" gasped Spyro. "You do belong here, this is just as much as your home as it is mine".

"Not after all I've done, all I've put you through...I can't stay" she sulked, with her head down, eyeing her tail-blade.

"But that wasn't your fault!" argued Spyro, careful not to alert any more creatures to them. "Are you talking about the ghosts? That wasn't your fault either, they had been coming for a long time. You are not the reason my father's gone, he chose to serve on the ship to protect me".

"But if I had left sooner, Salazar might not have taken you and your father would've still been here" countered Cynder.

"Cynder, nobody blames you for what happened".

"Huh. I do, speak for yourself" snorted Sparx.

"Sparx..."

"No, Sparx is right. And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it" agreed Cynder. "Spyro, your place is here, your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there to find."

Spyro's own shaking body felt cold at this remark, he truly wanted her to stay. "Cynder...I don't want you to go" he admitted.

"Goodbye Spyro".

And with that, Cynder ran off, out the temple, wiping away the few tears that sprang from her eyes from Spyro's words; she too didn't want to abandon him when he needed all the help he could get. She knew what she had to do: find Eon, and then all everything would be made right again. She wasn't doing anything to Spyro, she was doing this for him...and the rest of the known universe.

"Now can we finally get some sleep around here?" yawned Sparx. "I've been only half-sleeping, with one eye open for weeks now... alternating eyes of course...it lessens the strain but I tell ya it's taking a toll..hey Spyro you okay buddy?"

Spyro was frozen on the spot. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground and blacked out.

* * *

The final celestial moon came into contact with the others. The time had come. The Night of Eternal Darkness had fallen upon the Realm's. Now, the world that Spyro knew and grew up into would change forever, as was foretold in the chronicles of Eon; the Coming Darkness' time was now.

* * *

The humans' walked through the snowy hills, careful not to slip and fall, approaching the crash site.

"Remember, I am not sure the law permits us to venture into uncharted area" the anxious James said. "For all we know, this could be the Russian side of Alaska".

"Oh please, I am the law, so what do I have to permit myself?" dismissed the Director. "Ok, I permit myself to do what you said we can't, happy?"

Marcus walked further and faster, his heart racing at 100 miles per hour at the prospect of truly uncovering a great discovery to finally prove his life's work.

"Marcus, you might want to slow down a bit, it's getting kind of bleak" urged James.

"Yes, it is rather bleak out. Unusual" remarked the Director.

"My God..." gasped Marcus, halting at the crash site.

"What? What is it?" asked James, rushing to his side.

As the smoke cleared way, and the the sight became more visible, the truth revealed itself. A light blue, ice-powered dragon child was laying on the ground before them, covered in snow, unconscious.

"I can't believe what this is?" gasped the Director, close to fainting. "Did the Devil throw down this revolting creation from hell?"

"A dragon...I can't believe it" whispered Marcus.

The ice dragon began moving, twitching it's body, making the men back away slightly.

"Fortune continues to favour us" grinned the Director.

"'Us'? Don't act like your associated with me, it might eat me to!" shouted James, pushing the director in front. "One of you sacrifice yourself, to cover my retreat!"

"It's moving! Shh!" hissed Marcus, stepping forward, with his research kit.

"Alec, you fool, step away from that, it's probably infested with diseases!" yelled the Director.

"What is your name, little one?" asked Marcus gently.

The dragon's eyes met his, and he croaked out his name.

"T-Tundra" he croaked. It blacked out again.

As the professor continued studying it, an evil grin came onto Lord James' face.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know the Eternal Night supposedly takes place in the course of one night, but considering that the Eternal Night is basically what it says a night that lasts for a long time, so we don't really know how long the course of the game lasts. It could be five days or six. If it's not, then I guess I've slightly altered the story a bit, either way, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

This enchanted forest was dark, filled with unyielding creatures of the night. It's purple, glowing orbs served as unwelcoming torches, fortunately Spyro had Sparx to help him see his path.

 _There is an ancient grove within the forest at the end of the Silver River. It is a secret place, untouched by civilisation, as well as the creatures who are nurtured by it...but you shouldn't encounter any real danger. Trust your instincts. I shall be waiting here at the temple, when your task is complete._

The Chronicler's soothing voice droned on in Spyro's head. They approached the end of the Silver River, surrounded by wicked trees, appearing more purple than silver.

"Oh yes, lovely. He always sends us to the nicest of places" Sparx sarcastically said.

Spyro silently chuckled. Sparx was doing a lot for him, despite the fact that he could easily go back to his home with his REAL parents, unlike him.

"Come on, Sparx, it's not that bad" Spyro tried lightening his mood.

The strange creatures and wandering, scary eyes began gurgling and deviously following their every move. Sparx shivered and hid behind his fire-breathing step-brother.

"Well sure if you ignore the beasts and visions about eternal darkness- which sounds lovely by the way" he again- sarcastically- stated. "Oh and the fact that we now have to frolic through the magical, creepy forest to find some stupid old tree! What's not to love?"

"You're psyched, lets go" said Spyro, proceeding.

As they walked further and further, Sparx suddenly decided to change the mood from their current dark one, what with the moons causing an eternal darkness and all.

"So, Spyro, why exactly did you want to go out for a bit after this quest?" asked Sparx.

"Huh?" the confused dragon asked.

"You know, you said 'hey large, snoring dragons, is it ok if I go out and become one with nature'?" Sparx mocked him, changing up what he said a bit.

"Actually I asked if I could go out for a bit by myself after this ordeal is over" Spyro corrected him, now remembering what he said.

"So what was it?" teased the dragonfly.

"Alright...I wanted to go see where Ember is...me and Cynder are both worried about her" he admitted.

"That creepy yandere girl? Yuck, why!?" snorted Sparx.

"I don't know how to explain it Sparx, it's just I feel like I may have caused her some sort of harm" he confessed, smirking a bit. "You see...when we were younger and was going after Red, I may have abandoned her in one of that ruined Dragon Realm."

"The one that collapsed?"

"Yes...and I somehow think that's how she wound up on Salazar's crew".

"So...she loved you and yet you left her there to rot?" exclaimed Sparx, darkly.

"Complications arose; ensured, and it's not as bad as you make it out" giggled Spyro. "I guess...I kinda-

"Returned her affection" Sparx put on a fake girly voice to mock the situation. "Oooh-la-laaa".

"Alright fine, Sparx, I kinda felt that way when I returned, but-

"You want to save her from potential death" Sparx finished his sentence.

"You know, I don't even know where I'm going" Spyro changed the subject.

"Hm, you ever tried one of these? They're delicious" Sparx gulped down several insects, much to Spyro's disgust.

* * *

Tundra's eyes remained shut, no matter the treatment Marcus attempted to give him. He had to brush aside his pride for the minute and save his millions of questions for later.

In their office, Director Zino and Lord James talked about their discovery.

"Just another meteor, comes by all the time, so the public believe" Zino explained his cover up scheme. "But I do believe that the dragon is not at all alone".

"Others dwell in the lands he came from. He came from the skies, but we have no way of venturing up there" said James. "And I have no way of actually sending a task force-

"A task force?!" interrupted Zino. "Why a task force?"

"We are the pest control, they the pests, our job is to exterminate them before they harm mankind again"

"Again?"

"Don't be a fool, director, you know it was them who plagued the New World before the Spanish extinguished them, it was kept secretive from the public but Salazar himself left behind his secrets" snapped James. "Where do you think those mass graves we found there came from? These dragons are trying to terrorise mankind again and I will not let them commence with their goals."

"So you propose we use this dragon to find their home?" asked Zino.

"No. I propose we use this dragon to LURE the others out" corrected James.

"Director!" yelled a voice.

James and Zino rushed into the medical room, where Marcus was backing away towards the door. All three were horrified to see Tundra floating in the middle of the room, his wings not even moving, all the papers and books were floating beside him.

"What devilry is this?" gasped Zino.

Tundra's eyes turned purple and his voice was replaced with Nitrix' himself.

"Humans, do not fear me" it's ominous voice implored. "I seek to same as you, to defeat the evil dragons that have tortured us all. They are evil creatures that must be disposed of, but only together can we accomplish this."

"Who are you?!" demanded James.

"I am here to offer you advice" ignored Nitrix. "Your friend, Salazar, is alive, but is lost in the Dragon Realms along with his fearsome ship".

"It cannot be true! This is a lie!" Marcus refused to believe him.

"Only the _Silent Blade_ has the power to destroy all dragons, but first you must convince the admiral to serve your purposes" continued Nitrix. "There is a pretender among the dragon race, one who's skin is of your colour yet discloses his true colours, he will lead you to the mechanism used to command the dead".

Nitrix' powers weakened before he could continue and Tundra dropped to the floor, where Marcus attended to him.

"Salazar...he came for us...shot at us..." he croaked out before fainting.

"How do we know this thing isn't lying?" hesitated Zino. "Why would we need to command the dead?"

"We don't. But this possession, the strange activities, this dragon, all points to the fact that Salazar too is amongst the living" said James. "Director, I need you to head to Spain, I'm arranging a meeting between you and the King for an important mission...

* * *

Apex walked up the stone staircase leading towards the hotel. Not too long ago did he arrive at a location similar in heigh, only heavily contrasted with this one in terms of how easy it was to reach his destination.

The hotel was a decorative sight, with different coloured, bright bulbs and wires stretching along the roof of the veranda, for those who wanted to sit outside and eat.

He entered the bright hotel and was greeted with a lobby that appeared very old-fashioned, with floorboards made of acacia wood, light walls, a reddish rug and a familiar face.

Behind the desk, where a cupboard of whine stood waiting to be bought, was Asilas, Apex' friends and comrade from the war, sleeping.

The tiger immediately rushed over to him and banged on the desk, startling him.

"Ah!" he screamed. "Apex!? So the rumours were true, you really did wash ashore on this island."

"Rumours?" asked the tiger.

"Originating from the two pirates at the beach" replied Asilas. Apex sighed, perhaps they had indeed told a few things to that reporter to get him off their back and onto his. "You know better than to venture onto an island infested with other humans."

"Why are humans here? I thought Rae- and now discovered Reyes- were the only humans in this land" said Apex.

"Think again. You wonder why strange ships are in this ocean? The Celestial moons alignments caused side-effects on both planets, including the transportation of humans to this island".

"So this island must be in the region where _World's End_ is located, at least I know I'm in the right sector, now just need to find the exact location".

"Find us a ride of this rock and I'll help to decipher that map of yours".

Apex walked towards the exit, flooded with thoughts, when an ungodly screech cut him off.

It had come from the old, large women sitting on the only table in the room, in the right-hand corner.

"Demons!" she shrieked.

The tiger turned to Asilas, who put on a cringed face.

"So I take it she's you're only guest?" he assumed.

"Unfortunately" groaned Asilas. "She's just a crazy, old woman who scares everyone."

"Death to your firstborn!" she cursed in response.

"Right…yeah, whatever" muttered Asilas.

"I have been waiting three days and nights here for you to appear" the old women beamed, a smile on her face, pointing at Apex. "And the service is terrible!" Asilas snorted. "You, approach!"

He complied, realising she must be the voodoo women the reporter told him about. It looked as if she had come to him instead, so he could forget about helping that reporter any more in exchange for her location.

The woman was fiddling with a large fork in an empty, wooden bowl.

"What is it that you crave?" she asked.

"Grog, I'm thirsty" Apex lied, hoping to distract her so he wouldn't have to reveal his true motives. However, the woman stretched out her left arm from under the blanket on her lap and in her hand held a cup of grog, which he reluctantly took.

"Now what?" the woman asked. "It's _World's End_. Why do you want it?"

"I was told that it's the most mystical and richest object in history" replied Apex.

"You want it to stop the cogency that augurs creation," she revealed his true goal.

"Huh?" the confused tiger didn't understand her nonsensical chants.

"The dark force that ascends into iniquity!" repeated the witch, with less complex words. Again, Apex had a blank face. "The creepy guy with the purple stuff." She finally narrowed it down for him.

"Oh Nitrix!" cried Apex, finally understanding. The witch sighed.

"This entity wishes to destroy everything! It must be stopped, it must die in order to protect this realms and the humans" stated the witch. "Only by unlocking the powers of _World's End_ will he be able to do this."

"Well how do I know he isn't already there, I mean the guy can teleport. I think…he can teleport, can't he?"

"His powers have been left weakened thanks to the actions of a brave dragon, however, the Eternal Night will restore his them- that's in a four nights by the way".

"Four days!?" cried Apex. "Are you sure?"

"Wait let me check" said the witch, taking out her diary and flipping through the pages, humming while searching. "Ah here it is! My mistake, five days. Five days!"

"Ah five, that's slightly better," Apex sarcastically remarked. "Why can't you just tell me where it is? I mean, you look like a witch- no offence."

"Powerful outside sources are blocking it's location" she mystically exclaimed. "Or maybe it's because a cat stole my crystal ball while I was at my sister's baby shower. I see you have a map."

Apex was surprised as the map was tucked safely in his inside pocket. He begrudgingly took out the incomplete map and held it out for her eyes to see, careful not to move it within her reach in case she tried stealing it.

"It looks like it's been cut in half" he stated.

The witch began stirring her fork around the bowl rapidly, until a vivid image began transcending. Not at all clear to the naked eye. Apex moved his face closer to the bowl, narrowing his eyes. The aspiring image seemed to resemble a fearsome ship, surrounded by mist, with a jagged helm that looked like vampire teeth and-

She suddenly took the bowl to her lips and began drinking out of it, even though there was literally nothing in it to consume.

"Ew!" belched Apex, quickly backing off. She chuckled slightly in response, finally sounding like a proper old lady. Except that she wasn't.

"I see a dark room filled with an evil man, and a great deal of sorrow associated with the other half of the map" envisioned the witch. "The ship belonged to a heroic dragon, who served his species till he fell victim to his own ambition and to love".

"I hate it when that happens" Apex interrupted.

"You cannot freely roam the ocean without encountering the ferocious warship" she warned.

Another shape began forming in the bowl of a peninsula.

"C-Cynder?" gasped Apex. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Her destiny is connected to the _Silent Blade_ , she will be forced to make the ultimate sacrifice" prophesied the witch, shaking her head and closing her eyes. "Go to Lucer Island, you will find her there."

"Asilas, pack your bags, we're going to Lucer!" he declared. "Take all those drinks with you. Just need to find a way of leaving."

"Beware!" warned the witch in a ghastly and deathly tone, as Apex approached the exit.

"Beware?" repeated the tiger, in the same tone she said it in, almost mockingly.

"Do not mock the Voodoo priestess!" threatened the witch. "I see grave meddling in our Realms, outside forces who are attempting to take advantage of the chaos. Don't focus on what's best for yourself alone, or risk following the same path the Cursed Dragon did".

Apex stared into her wide, spooky eyes for a few seconds and then looked to his friend.

"Asilas, give her half your bottles, we can't drink all that anyway" he said, misinterpreting her advice, in an attempt to dodge it altogether. She sighed deeply in response to this fool.

As he left, the witch rambled on, mumbling the word "danger" repeatedly.

"Are you still here?" the annoyed Asilas finally asked.

"I'm still waiting for dessert, I ordered a half-hour ago!" she yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

As the light from the window's on each deck spooked the town, the vessel fully revealed itself from behind the massive rock within the sea space of the island, that had caused many of the shipwrecks found and an increase in the island's population.

 _Oblivion_ was one of the many vanishing ships, so they say, that comes and goes as it pleases, without a trace as to where it has been. Since the embargo began five months ago, the sight of these ships were not uncommon. But few have ever seen the _Oblivion_ more than once, some never at all, and now here she was, making port against the sandy shores of the western portion of the beach.

Apex walked down the stone staircase to the town, where many of the citizens had gathered outside the various businesses, some peering through the portholes of the shipwrecks to see the commotion.

He spied the reporter, who was in his press agency, a large shipwreck that actually contained two sections, one for printing and the other for map selling.

"What's going on…guy, who's name I don't know yet?" asked Apex, noticing the doors of the ship being lowered and several figures slowly emerging.

"Call me Mr Fin- trust me my full name's a lot longer" said Fin, a bit nervous himself. "That's the ship Lord James is known for captaining. Uh-oh, not good, he's back early! I'm still printing those stories about you, those two creeps at the beach told me about, I don't have enough to pay off my taxes! I'm doomed!"

"Hm, that's what you get for using my name for fame" sighed Apex, rather cheerfully.

"I apologise profoundly, Mr. Nipperkin" apologised the guilty and terrified reporter.

 _Mr. Nipperkin?_ So maybe those pirates at the beach weren't as backstabbing as they already appeared to be. But still, Fink and Gold recognised the story description, despite slight alterations, probably how they began suspecting he was here.

This made Apex even more worried that Zerebrous had returned for him. But they couldn't have contacted him and got him to sail all the way out here in a couple of hours, could they?

His tense hands stopped sweating as he spied an even greater opportunity. This was a ship. That sails. Wherever the destination, it would at least be going far away from this place.

Apex darted into the deeper sections of the shipwreck until he found a small bed and quickly rolled under it, hoping to pick up some sort of information on their location from the commander.

Zerebrous proudly walked down the drawbridge, connecting the door to the surface, surrounded by five guards.

Sending his metal feet thrashing into the sand, the commander walked towards the entrance to the town, eyeing Mr. Fin sitting on one of the bent over mast poles.

"Greetings, sir" he nervously greeted, wondering if he remembered his payment. "I must say, you're sudden arrival was….er sudden; unexpected. I didn't have time to count how much I earned, and I left it back at the-

"Spare me your excuses, but feel free to take a sigh of relief, knowing I am not here complete my monthly taxation" dismissed Zerebrous. Mr. Fin did exactly as the commander asked of him, and took a deep sigh of relief. "But have the exact payment ready for two weeks, I'm even giving your miserable town extra time.

"Oh thank you, sir, thank you" cheered the reporter, before Zerebrous cut him off again.

Once he had gone, Apex approached the reporter.

"What did he say? Anything about me?" he asked.

"No, but he did say he was going to talk to Gold and Fink about something".

"Ok, do me I favour, go into the hotel and tell Asilas to meet me by the beach. Come on, I do deserve it".

"And yet you still have this tendency to die, reanimate and then lie about it to me" the reporter listed his false stories that he gave him.

"Couldn't you tell they were fake, besides who cares, do it for money, anything for money" he spoke quickly and dramatically.

* * *

Apex and Asilas sneaked aboard the ship while Zerebrous was gone, yet there was no guards in the way, no one stopping them, no one in their way. They simply just went below deck without being noticed. Something wasn't right.

"I don't know if this is madness or dumb luck" retorted Asilas.

"It's amazing how often those two traits coincide" noted the tiger.

* * *

Cynder ventured through the dark swamps, alone, but not afraid, she had seen too much to fear simple plants. But it was those who remembered the stuff she had seen that she feared the most. They would be revenge-hungry; hell-bent on destroying her and avenging her families.

Suddenly, the young dragon began hearing voices and laughs.

"You lost, little dragon?" one dumb sounding voice asked.

"You know it ain't safe for dragons to be in the Dead Man's Swamps at this time of night" cackled another, drunkenly.

Cynder ignored and continued walking on, through the dark passages that lay before her.

"You should rest at night, it's dangerous to go down there at night" cackled another voice.

"Not to mention, the owner is a lunatic" laughed one that sounded like the previous voice but higher pitched, almost as if he was talking to himself.

 _Insanity_ Cynder thought, continuing.

"Terror of the skies ain't looking so big and might now, is she?"

"Now she's just a small, helpless little whelp...hahahahahhahahahaahahah!"

"Look I'm the Dark Master!" one voice bellowed, deeply, creating a large shadow out of trees resembling Malefor.

At this, Cynder's eyes widened. She remembered his sinister shape. She began breathing fire at the rock the shadow was on, causing the small tree inhabitants to panic.

"Whoa whoa!" screamed one tropical bird, flying down to meet her. "We was just kidding!"

"Why are you stalking me!?" she demanded.

"Just wanted to have some fun, hon" said another, jumping down beside her.

"Names Condra, and this is two bumbling idiots: Joe and Jerry" introduced Condra.

"Oh great; nice to meet you; NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!" screamed Cynder.

"What's with the attitude?" snarled Jerry. "Kids these days-

Cynder just rolled her eyes. Was this Sparx' extended family, their as annoying as him?

"Don't be upset, little dragon. Here look we can eat Joe, how's that? I never liked him anyway" offered Condra, trying to be nice. "So where you heading?"

"I don't know. I'm heading for the Mystic Sea but-

"The Mystic Sea!?" they all three shrieked. "I'm sure the mighty Cynder knows better of the tales of the _Silent Blade_! Although, truth be told, it doesn't come out as much anymore, but mark my words it's still out there somewhere".

"Led by a-a-a-admiral Salazar" shuddered Joe.

"Never lost a single battle!" Jerry went into Cynder's face, much to her annoyance.

"But even crazier than a rattle...snake. Darn that doesn't rhyme" Joe did the same.

"Stop it, both of you, you're freaking her out!" ordered Condra. "But let us tell you a secret, girly". He said, darkly. "The oceans have turned to blood, best to stay on dry land where it's safe, the moons have aligned and you know what that means"

"I know, but I think I know someone who can stop it, Master Eon" she explained.

The others began laughing.

"Listen, lady, I'd hate to crush your dreams- actually that's a life I love this- but Eon is not real" snickered Jerry.

"A crazy old legend" added Joe.

"Shut up Joe!" the other two birds snapped.

Cynder thought it would be pointless trying to explain it to them.

"Salazar always believed in him" said Condra. "Said he held the key to limitless power, to _World's End_ ".

"What?!" cried Cynder, thinking he meant the end of the world.

"A mystical place that was either so good or so evil, that Eon sealed it away, according to the tales, and Salazar, well where he came from they wanted it, and he took it's secrets to the grave" continued Jerry.

"Do you think that's where I'll find Eon...Salazar?" asked Cynder, excitedly, feeling as though she finally had a heading.

"I don't know, he's in a ship, it moves- that's what it does" Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Maybe this will make you feel better" suggested Condra, dragging a tattered, newspaper over to her. "Look at this comedy gold: Crazy tiger washes ashore, knows magic, turned a ship into a bottle! Ha, who falls for this stuff!"

"You mean it isn't real?" asked the dumb Joe.

"He's a lost cause" insulted Jerry.

A bolt of lightning suddenly hit Cynder's brain. Of course, how could she be so foolish!? The only way to find Eon is by asking the one who bought her and Spyro there in the first place.

"Apex!" she cried.

"The strange tiger with the sword?"

"Yes! He's alive! Where is he?!" she yelled.

Condra scanned the paper.

"Says an island called Blood Island, not to far from the Mystic Sea" he read.

Cynder ran off as fast as she could, preparing to set out her wings and take to the sky

* * *

Smashing through the ocean surface itself, a terrifying vessel pounded it's way to the top, facing three Cheetah ships ahead. The sound of a dreadful piano haunted the skies, as three quadruple canons revealed themselves, despite being heavily outnumbered by it's opposing force. The front of the ship, it's menacing figurehead resembling a deadly killer shark, with the sharp edges around it serving as terrifying teeth, gnashed at it's enemies. The decaying ship let out it's enormous black sails and unleashed it's firepower onto the three ships. As three more rushed to their assist, they to came under heavy firepower from it's quadruple cannons. Three times the firepower was inflicted upon them, as the dreadful organ continued plaguing the sky.

Captain Reyes ventured into the Dragon chamber of the _Silent Fury_ , not only did he steal Salazar's organ to use as a means to reflect upon his emotions with it's playing, but he stole one of his ships as well.

"Tell me which of you is the most fiercest dragon?" he thundered. "To hunt and kill a young dragon!"

"There is no better fighting force than that of a unified dragon army, but if you had to choose" they spoke simultaneously.

A young, purple lake dragon, about the same size and age as Spyro leapt down. She had horns similar to Spyro's, only her's were dark crystals instead of gold, a mauve underbelly, and an axe-like tail-blade, like Cynder's.

"Hydra is a gifted assassin, who will complete her mission or die trying" the others responded.

"Hydra, from what I understand you are a big fan of the one who defeated Cynder" said Reyes.

She turned red a bit. Hydra's strong admiration for Spyro was merely a matter of respect for the one who saved their kind.

"Do not let that get in the way of your mission" he instructed.

"On your word, captain, I will end his life" vowed Hydra. "But how will I find him?"

"I want him bought to me ALIVE, so that I may use him to force Apex into revealing his location, so that I may get back my ship" ordered Reyes. The captain possessed the only thing capable of releasing the ship from it's bottle prison- the Sword of Chaos. "You remember the dragon, Ember, who served on our ship? She is searching for Spyro as well, she will lead you to him".

"That softy, it'll be easy captain" she said.

"Your cocky attitude and overconfidence is a trait that Spyro possesses, a trait that led him to us, do not follow his path" advised Reyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Running. More running. Four purple legs run amongst the dark jungle as fast as they possibly can, followed by a glowing companion.

"Hurry Spyro, the nut-job is right behind us!" urged Sparx.

"You got it...wait who did you say we were running from?" Spyro suddenly realised he had no clue why they were running. All Sparx said was "RUN" and then that was it.

"Er hello? Crazy, pink, creepy, ew!" Sparx blurted out.

"Huh?" the confused dragon responded.

"Spyro why are you running from me?" asked a familiar, nice, feminine voice.

A pink figure emerged from the bushes, with kind eyes staring at him, poking right at his heart.

"Ember...?" gasped Spyro.

"Never thought you would get scared" teased Ember, remembering how brave he pretended to be all those years ago. "Nah, I'm just kidding. After all, you are the legendary purple dragon".

"Great, one psycho is gone and another one's appears! Oh my life is a mess" groaned Sparx.

"Ember, how did you get here?!" cried Spyro, overcome with relief and joy that she was ok. "Last I saw of you, you and Flame were-

"Where's Cynder?" Ember asked, noticing a certain black dragon was missing.

Spyro's sad look gave Ember a hint, her guilt had overcome her just as she feared. At least she could spend some alone time with Spyro while she's contemplating her life out. Although Sparx would probably be a pest.

"Too much colours" Sparx cringed at the vibrating colours of pink and purple. "Reminds me of the pony show I used to watch. I mean my sister used to watch".

"Sparx we never had one" laughed Spyro.

"S-She died, eaten by alligators" Sparx turned red.

Throughout their journey in the woods, Ember explained everything, how she and Flame were saved by a mysterious light, which she only assumed was Master Eon's doing, and how Flame refused to have anything more to do with the war and she decided it was only right to repay her debt to Spyro by helping him.

"Ember you don't owe me anything" said Spyro.

"You're saying that, but I actually owe you A LOT more" argued Ember. "The lengths you went for me were...just...I don't know, words can't describe it. But, I don't care what Flame says, I'm staying with you; to help you like you saved me from the _Blade_ ".

"Is that when you two kissed or something?" Sparx teased.

Both dragons turned red.

"S-Sparx, how'd you- began Ember.

"My ol' boy told me!" Sparx gestured to the purple dragon.

"He's my only friend" Spyro hid a smirk.

Ember sighed. She knew that he didn't have any parents since birth to guide him so Sparx was the only one, for a long time and still is, he could socialise with.

"Speaking off the ship, any sign of Salazar?" Spyro changed the subject.

"None. I think it''s safe to say that whatever your father did, took him out too" Ember beamed at the thought of the death of her oppressor. However, she soon noticed Spyro's depressed face, and guessed her mention of his father was the cause of it. "Oh. Spyro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

Suddenly, a rustle was heard.

"What was that?" whispered Sparx

"Just a leaf, don't be a baby" dismissed Spyro.

Suddenly, Hydra zoomed out of the trees and began chasing them. Her terrifying mask was enough to make them realise she was not someone they should stop and have a chat with. Spyro ran as fast as he could, trying not to lose either Sparx or Ember, but soon he wound up lost, unable to spot either of his friends. He found himself outside the woods, running straight towards a large, dark abyss in the ground. Stretching out his wings, the purple dragon prepared to zoom past it, when suddenly, following a hungry growl, a large beast emerged from the abyss and roared at Spyro.

Spyro's eyes widened as he quickly switched direction and landed with a massive thud back onto the ground. The beast withdrew back into the abyss, sensing a new arrival that he could fool approaching. Hydra spied him and zoomed towards him at lightning speed.

"Ha, lets lead the Terminator rip-off right into the jaws of the beast" devised Sparx.

"Sparx, where'd you come from?" Spyro suddenly realised what he said. "She won't make it.

Sparx screamed as Hydra sank her claws into the air, missing Spyro and moving forward towards the abyss. Spyro quickly grabbed her and pulled her back just as the monster emerged and roared at them, the wind from it's breath pushing them both onto the ground. Hydra lay on top of Spyro, her claws on his chest, trying to pin him down, before realising that he had saved him.

Both dragons began panting.

"No offence but it looks like your about to rape him" chortled Sparx.

Hydra looked at what position she was in and got of, throwing her helmet at the purple dragon, making him groan.

"You're welcome" Spyro snarled.

"You're a chick?" exclaimed Sparx.

"Damn that thing is big" marvelled Hydra, looking at the abyss. "A Beta dragon, should never mess with em".

"And you are?" asked Spyro. "Are you a purple dragon?!"

"Hydra. And no I'm not. I'm what they call a cross-breed" corrected Hydra.

"Cross-breed? Everyone always says those are supposed to be really hideous, you hiding some sort of hidden form under this sexy one?" grunted Sparx.

Hydra shot him an angry look, and Spyro could tell she was not one to take comments such as that. Kinda like Cynder. A lot like Cynder.

"Sparx, knock it off. I think she's pretty, for a cross-breed" complimented Spyro, trying to defuse a fight (not wanting Sparx to get eaten. Just cause Cynder didn't do it, doesn't mean everyone else won't).

"I said she was se-

"What do you mean FOR a cross-breed" she retorted.

"I just meant-

"Forget it, you saved my life, you probably want something. Name your price".

"Price? Well actually, I am currently looking for a really mystical tree, I don't suppose you know anything about it?" suggested Spyro.

Hydra thought for a minute. If she tagged a long with him, then perhaps she could lure him into Reyes' clutches. Much easier than actually fighting her idol. Probably best to keep that hidden; she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"I'd be more than happy to, but first I'd just like to say that I really think you're an amazing dragon and because of you the skies are safe to fly in again" she beamed.

"Cute stuff later, first why were you chasing us?" demanded Sparx.

"I wasn't chasing you" she lied. "I myself was running from these creepy...dead guys".

Spyro's eyes shot open.

"Dead guys?!" repeated Spyro.

"You heard me right, dead guys on two legs! They said they were after something called _World's End_ ".

"Hm, perhaps we can help each other then. The Chronicler...I mean Ignitus told me of this place, it's said to hold the wonders of the world; I've heard stories of it since I was little".

"Perhaps we could talk about this elsewhere, away from the zombie things, perhaps you and I could find it together" she hinted at him.

Ember suddenly emerged from the woods and saw this new girl.

"Who's that?" she rasped at Sparx, jealousy overcoming her.

"Ha, looks like you got some competition, girl, personally I like this one better" Sparx provoked her.

"And you are?" demanded Ember, her voice filled with jealousy that Spyro didn't get freaked out over this new girl like he did when she first talked to him.

"Ember, you're safe! This is Hydra and she's a cross-breed dragon, she says she knows the way to the tree" introduced Spyro.

"I'd be more than happy to guide you" added Hydra.

"Everyone knows cross-breeds can't be trusted" growled Ember.

This time, instead of fuming, Hydra replied with a simple "I hope I didn't scare you" remark, that sounded somewhat patronising.

"Are you mocking me?" snarled the pink dragon.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Hydra innocently said, before following Spyro.

"We should hurry, before they find us" he stated. Hydra went to his side and the four continued.

* * *

Asilas and Apex continued moping around the lower decks as the ship set sail, when a large man approached them.

"You two, haven't seen you since last week" he burped.

"Er...right, we've been very depressed" Apex stammered. Clearly he was mistaking them for another pair of sailors.

"Have you forgotten, it's your turn to clean the brig" the man laughed.

Asilas and Apex began denying it, not wanting to mop any old prison cell.

"Fine then I guess the commander will just have to sort things out" decided the man.

Apex stopped. If Zerebrous saw them, their plan would end right there and then, along with their lives.

"On second thought, it is our turn"

"I love moping. My parents were cleaners you know" added Asilas.

They began moping the cells below, when suddenly Zerebrous locked the door of the cell they were in.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me, Apex Z?" laughed Zerebrous. "Well lets just see what Captain Woodrow Reyes has to say about that. He's dying to see you".

The guard joined in on his laughter and they both went to the bridge.

"Well that backfired" admitted Apex.

"I always knew I'd die this way!" panicked Asilas.

"Man, I really wish Rae was here"


	9. Unstable

"Unstable?! What do you mean unstable!? That doesn't even make any sense!" thundered Reyes as he paced around his underwater lair.

Two bumbling dragon minions of Reyes looked at each other, clueless for a decent explanation.

"I wanted to be tested to but noooooo, you're tech's said I wasn't 'stable' enough" complained the larger, more idiotic, blue dragon, Ferno.

"Perhaps your new scientists can explain it better" suggested the more smarter red dragon, Raze.

"It's good to see Lord James' has provided us with scientists that ACTUALLY do something! I was beginning to think they were lost in some fake medieval fantasy game" said Reyes.

A moment later he walked to the other side of the lair, in front of the large pools of water to see the two human scientists playing a role-playing game on a table, with a strange gnome and a large, fierce looking dragon.

"You're still playing that stupid wizards and gnomes game!" he bellowed. "Oh and I see you added a real gnome to, how hideously authentic. WHAT ABOUT MY FORMULA!?"

"We've been working on that to, captain" said the one with glasses, Marv. "The original formula worked great on one of your troopers, here, and it allowed him to transform into a gnome and back".

"Pull, pull, pull!" the gnome waved his finger in Reyes' face.

"What does he want from me?" he asked, pushing him back.

"He wants you to pull his finger, but I wouldn't" Dave warned, darkly.

"I don't understand, the original formula worked great on Muscles, it allowed him to turn into a skeleton" Reyes gestured to the large dragon, who was playing with teddy's.

"Yeah, but then it drove him mad" noted Marv.

"I AM NO MAD, I AM HAPPPPPY! Can I have a kitty?" Muscles pleaded.

"No!" snapped Reyes. "How am I meant to turn back into my original form and back at will, when you cannot even work it out right?!"

"I dunno, sir, I heard black dragons are widely overrated" said Ferno.

"Ok, spectacular stupid, I will give you a choice, would you rather lock yourself in the bathroom or go swimming with my alligators, you choose?"

"Pick the bathroom" muttered Raze. Ferno complied, locking himself in the bathroom.

"It appears you two have failed, any last words?" declared Reyes.

"Wait sir! We have made ONE breakthrough!" Marv quickly blurted out.

"Share, quickly!"

"Fusing the rare, purple DNA of Spyro together with Hydra's unique strand of DNA, could contain the substance needed to restore you to normal!" avowed Dave.

"You have till the end of the day!" threatened Reyes. "The world, both below and high, will come to fear me. Together, Lord James and I, having briefly formed this alliance, will conquer the Dragon Realms and eliminate those who stand in the way of their strange little empire, that I don't really care about that much. Moreover, I know that Salazar is out there somewhere, and he will not rest until the secrets of _World's End_ are his".

"Excuse me, but is there a point to all this if they can already get here?" asked an elderly solider.

"You're being funny aren't you? OF COURSE THERE'S A POINT, WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS THE RAMBLINGS OF A MADMAAAAAN!?" he hollered back. "Skavar Island is the one location closest to Earth, I can bring them here through our ship's ability to travel underwater, however their entire fleets cannot. That is why _World's End_ will enable them to do that. Hopefully then, Earth will send us an influx of troopers, hopefully replacing all of you, and I will become the most powerful warlord in the Realms!"

Raze began clapping and darting his eyes to the rest of the officers, hinting for them to do the same.

The two tech's begin arguing behind the captain as he delivers his speech.

"Oh dear, I sense a big but, you ALWAYS HAVE A BIG BUT!" yelled Reyes.

Everyone began laughing, misinterpreting what he said.

"Silence! Okay what's wrong?" he ordered.

"It's Hydra. She's...how can I say this...unstable. Drastically unstable" revealed Marv.

"As I said before, I don't understand" grunted the cursed captain.

"You see, her rare essence was obtained from the large volcano that Nitrix was buried in for so long before being banished to the Cursed Realms. So her DNA is slightly fused with the dark magic used to create Nitrix" explained the two techs.

"Hm...I don't see a problem there. In fact that's kinda good".

"No, sir, her genetic code is altered. She is half purple dragon and half...everything else. Similar to how purple dragons can master every element, her exposure to the Nitrix's powers has made her molecules continuously break and then merge back together, containing samples of all dragon DNA" continued Raze. "It's a very painful process, and Hydra has to experience that every second of her life".

"So, basically, you tricked me into sending an unstable freak of nature loose into the world just so you could fix her?" summarised Reyes, not sharing the others positive attitude. "Okay, my next move is to annihilate you all".

"But, sir, being with a rare purple dragon might stabilise Hydra, and then you can extract BOTH her's and Spyro's DNA for your own" stammered Marv. "She just needs to stay close to him at all times, until the procedure is complete".

A large horn honking was heard. Everyone turned to see _Oblivion_ rolling along the waves, heading towards them. Zerebrous had returned with Apex and Asilas imprisoned below deck.

Another frigate pulled up beside it. It was Lord James' capital ship, and the British leader was aboard himself.


	10. Things Change

This was a terrible mistake...

These words droned on in Cynder's head as she was dragged in chains into the throne room of the Forever King's palace. The tribal villages themselves looked unchanged.

Smoke pillaging the skies. Well that was one thing uncommon thanks to her.

The village hadn't changed much since the last time she had been here, when she was a giant looming over her empire of chaos. One difference was that the number of houses had increased- with the same material used to construct them. Other than that, it was the same. In one way that was good, it served as a reminder that no one wanted to bend to the Dark Master's reign.

Arriving in the glistening throne room of the grand palace, the black dragon let herself admire it's beauty. Unlike Malefor's dark fortress, this one did not decorate it's riches around the wall so that those living outside could feel inferior to those residing inside. The castle retained the natural posh atmosphere that all castles do, to make it known that a king called this place home. Her eyes immediately darted to another figure on the side of the throne room. A deathly figure.

Taking a bite out of a grape he took from the large dinning table that covered half the room, just below the golden chandler, Grand Admiral Zanaz Salazar stood. Paralysed with fear, he immediate thoughts were why did the King allow this undead thing to stay here? Is this part of a plan to exact revenge on her? The Forever King founded the Infinite empire that took control of the Dragon Realms for two thousand years.

"His majesty's orders...grand admiral" hissed the guard, he too showed resent at allowing this freak of nature to remain here.

"Although, if I recall, he also said I was free to make decisions regarding our 'guest'," replied Salazar.

The guard grumbled and removed the iron shackles, revealing the red marks on her scales caused by the metal. Floods of memories returned to Cynder of the horrifying grand admiral, of how he raided the temple, how he burnt hundreds of dragons, the poison put in her blood that made exploited her sexual desire, which Flame gladly satisfied and what he did to Ember. How the hell was he still alive?

"You should be thanking me, I am the only reason you're still alive" he began.

"We were BOTH cursed: I was forced to be the Master's slave and you were just a slave to your own ludicrous ambition" retorted Cynder.

"We" scoffed Salazar. "Not 'we', there never was a 'we', just me".

"If I hadn't done something while I was cursed, thousands would've died and I'm glad I did so something. I don't care if my reputation had to die for it".

"That reputation died when you became a beast...and now here you are, small and insecure" he insulted.

"At least I can say I'm alive" she smirked.

Before he could retaliate, two large doors opened. The King, although a lot older than she had last seen him, walked proudly and upright as he walked towards his throne, accompanied by several guards.

The king sat elegantly on his golden throne and signalled with his hand for Cynder to come forward.

"Do you wish to take a seat?" he asked her. She looked to Salazar, who didn't look back. "Yes I am speaking to you".

"I'd rather not" she returned.

"As you wish" the king agreed. "We are pressed on time, so I must be quick. The Eternal Night has begun and do you know what that means?"

"That Nitrix power's have begun spiralling out of control" she explained.

"So you don't know of this?" the King placed a stone tablet onto the long table with ancient carvings from over a thousand years ago. Cynder looked closer at it. On it was several carvings of planets and stars presiding above a circular object in silver waves, seemingly a Whirlpool, with the mask of Nitrix and a familiar looking dragon in the middle of it all. She glared closer. _Spyro_. Her eyes immediately jumped back at the sight of what was behind him. A hideous dragon with hellish eyes and burnt red scales.

"No!" she screamed.

"No?" questioned the Forever King.

"Sorry...it was a memory. A flashback or something" she gasped for breath.

"A painful memory?" guessed the Spaniard.

"That is the Prophecy of the Eternal Night" explained the King. "It predicts the return of Malefor and the growth of Nitrix strength to where the two forces will clash and only one will reign supreme. Whatever the outcome, it will bring about disaster for us."

"Whatever happened to 'controlling him for your own purposes'?" she glared at Salazar.

"Without a source of equal darkness- you- he refused to bend to my will, but I witnessed him being torn apart by Excedra's powers, only to instantly reform and burn out like a star; he is far from dead" he replied.

"So why me?" she asked.

"All the players must be accounted for otherwise the prophecy won't go the way we want it to. We may not be able to stop Malefor's release but we CAN stop the two powers from clashing and therefore ending everything- by killing Nitrix" said the King. "Nothing must go wrong. The tablet shows a dragon, one might think that's Spyro, but just to be sure, we want you and him present. And another, whom the carvings describe as both light and dark, both corrupt and sane but in deep pain".

"The ancestors love riddles, don't they?" Cynder sarcastically stated.

"Another figure here is Apex Z and the ship _Silent Blade_ " pointed Salazar. "I hardly believe he is dead, but both he and my treacherous capitan have not been seen nor heard of for some time, until now, sights of this tiger have appeared on Blood Island".

"And the captain?"

"...In the middle of the Bloody Sea" affirmed Salazar.

 _The Bloody Sea! Now I can steal the Blade from him and return it to Apex. It's the only thing that can survive World's End!_

"So do we have an agreement-

"Or should I kill you straight off?" Salazar cut the king of by waving a pistol at Cynder, even shocking him. "Old habits and all that".

"Got it…so I'll see you there," she harmlessly said, before hurling releasing smoke around the room, blinding everyone.

"What, where'd she…?" panicked one guard. A dragon trick.

"Get her!" ordered the King.

The blinded guards ran towards the nearest shadow, as others were consumed by the smoke.

"There she goes, behind you!" one screamed to another, spotting a dragonic figure running in the background like an assassin.

Running towards this shadow, the two guards slipped on the wet surface and crashed into one of the golden columns, causing it to collapse onto another two and then fall towards the long table.

The King panicked, as his guards rushed to his aide, but in the process, tumbled into Salazar, who was rushing to apprehend the escapee.

Dashing towards the closed windows, Cynder shot a small fireball at the curtains.

Cyclone whipped out his titanium sword and rushed towards her, bent on ending their nightmare once and for all.

Letting go, she allowed Cyclone to strike so that she could dodge it and the sword would smash the glass window.

Salazar and the other guards soon had her surrounded next to the crashed window.

"Did you really think you could get away with this again?" questioned Salazar.

Eyeing the burning red curtain, she edged closer to the smashed window. Suddenly, the impact from the fire caused the curtains to collapse, falling and completely covering the interceptors.

Cynder seized the opportunity to leap out the window and take hold of the flags, which in turn snapped from the force of the grab. Swinging down, the black dragon sprinted down the road, towards the port where the admiral's ships were located, camouflaged by the night sky.

"She's escaped!" gasped the King.

Cynder dashed down the road, leading to the port, seeing several Spanish ships on standby, awaiting the return of their leader.

A squadron of Spaniards exited the boats and took up positions around the wooden dock, aiming their guns directly towards the bridge, where Cynder was about to run across. Salazar was behind her but was decreasing his speed, noticing the militiamen aiming.

Cynder too had noticed this, and was doing her best to duck as she ran across the stone structure.

"Open fire!" yelled Abril.

The guards complied, shooting lightly at the bridge, so as not to scare the population into thinking they had returned just to fill their towns with bullets again. Each guard was barely able to shoot two bullets out as Cyclone crossed the bridge not long after. Miraculously, Cynder had dodged every single one, by using her wings.

"How'd she do that?!" one amazed warrior asked.

"I hate dragons!" muttered Abril.

Cyclone returned to the _Conquest_ and ordered all troopers to be on their guard in the event she should happen to sneak aboard one vessel.

There were three ships altogether, _Conquest_ , _Niehilius, and Devastator._

Cynder decided to stow away on it. She had just had to hope she continued to pose no threat to Apex when she met him.

* * *

They had found a nice, quiet shack to rest in. Something large, warm and cosy. Sparx slept inside as they didn't want his bright light to attract anymore unwanted attention, while Spyro slept outside by himself. He wanted to have some time to himself to think. All his mind was fixed on right now was how everything was changing in the blink of an eye. Yesterday he just set out for another journey and today he's entered the Eternal Night and must save the world again.

Looking around, he perplexed his tense muscles and lay down, thinking of the heavy responsibility placed on his shoulders. Then another issue popped into his head. He didn't know how but it did. Cynder. It felt like she was still here, even though she had left due to his inability to control her guilt. He sighed and closed his eyes.

 _Cynder, I could you really use your help, maybe you could remind me..._

Somehow it felt like Cynder was feeling the same thing, wherever she was...

* * *

Aboard the creaking vessel, Cynder too felt a deep connection to her purple friend.

 _Spyro, please be safe. Remember, I'll always be here for you..._

* * *

"Spyro" whispered a voice, interrupting him. It was Ember. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah" chortled Spyro. "I guess I'm just getting used to this new swamp land". Ember chuckled with him. "It's really dark out".

"Exactly! And Hydra seems to be loving it! I'm telling you she's creeping me and Sparx out" warned the pink dragon. They looked to the dragonfly who was quivering.

"She's evil I'm telling you, worse than Cynder by a long shot!" he spat out.

"Maybe I should go talk to her" suggested Spyro. Ember was at first against this because she didn't want them two spending any alone time together but, in order to make Sparx shut up, she agreed.

Spyro found the mixed- bred dragon gazing at the starry night.

"Beautiful night, huh?" he greeted, startling her.

"Wonderful" she replied, the reflection of the stars in her pupils.

"Is there any reason you're sitting out here, staring at the stars...during the Eternal Night?" he asked as if this was an insane idea.

"I can't sleep"

"Me neither but just try closing your eyes and-

"No I mean I physically can't sleep" she corrected him.

"Wait what?" the shocked purple dragon exclaimed. How could someone not sleep?

"I haven't slept in years, I feel nothing but pain every time I do" Hydra lamented. "It's a condition I have".

Hydra was lost in thought over how she would be able to trick Spyro into Reyes' hands, it would be difficult but she was the best of hunters. Hopefully then Reyes will heal her.

"So, then...what are you thinking about" inquired Spyro, changing the subject, not wanting to deluge further into this depressing one. He had heard of this condition but it only effects mixed-breeds like Hydra. Still, when Spyro looked at Hydra, he saw himself, as if she too was a purple dragon. And in truth, her genetics was fused with that of a purple dragon.

"Flashbacks" she stated. "Every now and again I see a vision of a maelstrom and ships fighting, fire fuming and a volcano. It seems all too real and then there's a voice calling out to me, a dark one, urging me to let go of...something".

"Don't worry, I've been getting weird dreams too, only this ones of a crazy old kook sending me on a long journey to find a big tree" joked Spyro.

"Heh, guess us odd dragon's all have weird dreams" replied Hydra.

Spyro sat down next to her.

"Don't worry Cynder, I can try to help you, or Eon will anyway" he promised, mistaking her for his friend.

"Cynder?" the name instantly popped into her head.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of someone I miss, Cynder, I'm sure she would've made you feel better, she always made me...sounds weird I know" he corrected himself. "I just wish I knew where she was. If she needed help".

Hydra remembered a dragon about her age called Cynder. She stayed shortly aboard the _Silent Blade_ she heard Reyes order his army to protect her at all costs, like he cared for her deeply. Other dragon's secretly wanted Hydra to kill Cynder, believing her to be much stronger than her, considering her powers matched Spyro's.

"No, it sounds like she's special to ONLY you, she would've only appealed to you, like you have a special bond" acknowledged Hydra.

 _Special Bond._ He never thought of it like that.

Then to his surprise, Hydra, who previously stated that sleep was impossible for her without feeling excruciating pain was fast asleep beside him, shivering in the cold. The alarmed dragon thought about moving but decided that it would wake her and that would be a wrong move, considering this is her first time feeling rest in ages. Reyes' crew was right: being with Spyro made her stable, so long as she was with him she could experience life like an ordinary dragon and now for the first time ever she was able to sleep. Spyro wrapped his wings around her, to keep her warm, letting her savour this possible ONE time of rest in her life.

Ember watched from a distance with jealousy flaring up inside her.

"Urghh, she's taking Spyro away from me!" she ranted.

"Well you never had a chance with him" laughed Sparx, before Ember splatted him against the window.

"I deserved that" he muttered.


End file.
